In recent years, an augmented reality (AR) technique has existed in which additional information is displayed in a superimposed manner by computer graphics and so forth on a screen of a terminal device used by a worker at a work site and assistance for work is carried out.
FIG. 23 is a diagram illustrating one example of the AR technique. As illustrated in FIG. 23, for example, when a user photographs a marker 11 and a check target 12 by using a camera incorporated in a portable terminal 10, object information 13 with respect to the marker 11 is superimposed on a display screen 10a of the portable terminal 10.
There is conventional technique 1 in which, by applying this AR technique, a worker transmits a photographed image photographed by a camera to a remote assistance person who is not present at the site and the remote assistance person makes an instruction of work to the worker while viewing the transmitted photographed image. For example, in conventional technique 1, the remote instruction person assists the worker with work by giving a marker to a work target included in the photographed image and causing the photographed image given the marker to be displayed on the terminal device of the worker at the work site.
Furthermore, conventional technique 2 exists in which, in order to support a doctor who carries out an operation, information on a dangerous range is set in advance in a three-dimensional model of an affected area of a patient and the distance between a hand of the doctor and the dangerous range is displayed on a photographed image by a camera in a superimposed manner.
The techniques related to the conventional technique are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-43242, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-279425, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-174507, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-309269, for example.